AG139
|ja_ed=ポケモンかぞえうた |olmteam=Team Ota |scenario=米村正二 |storyboard=藤本義孝 |director=ながはまのりひこ |art=広岡歳仁 |morecredits=no |epstaffpage=AG131-AG140 |footnotes=* }} On Cloud Arcanine (Japanese: ライバル対決！ウインディをゲットかも！ Rival Confrontation! Get !) is the 139th episode of the , and the 413th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 18, 2005 and in the United States on May 20, 2006. Blurb May and Ash are waiting on line outside a popular bakery when an Arcanine runs past. May wants to catch it, but she sees that Drew is chasing it too! Thanks to Extreme Speed, Arcanine easily escapes. May catches up to it while it's eating and sends out Combusken, but Arcanine outruns her Pokémon. So Ash and his friends stop to ask a woodsman about Arcanine, and he points them to locations where it sometimes appears—but he also told Drew the same information about an hour ago. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has been fired from the bakery for eating the merchandise, and a combination of Wobbuffet and hunger leads them to a Pecha grove. Ash and his friends are waiting in the grove; when Arcanine shows up, they send it towards May and Squirtle. Arcanine uses Roar on Squirtle, and May sends out Munchlax to use Metronome. Metronome gives Munchlax Extreme Speed, speed it uses to eat all the Pecha berries. By the time Team Rocket arrives, the trees have been picked clean! They do spot Arcanine, however, and decide to nab it for the boss. May and Drew again run into each other on a high ledge and see Arcanine run off again. Irate, May challenges Drew to see who gets Arcanine, and Drew's Flygon quickly defeats May's Squirtle. Both Coordinators chase after Arcanine anyway, only to find it feeding Pecha berries to its young Growlithe. Team Rocket kidnaps Arcanine and the Growlithe, but Drew and May team up to free them and defeat Team Rocket. May and Drew then decide not to break up Arcanine's family, and they let it go on its way. Drew goes on his way too, but not before he tells May to try the Pokémon Contest in Saffron City. Excited, our heroes set their sights on their next destination! Plot and are now heading for the Battle Arena so Ash can earn his second Symbol. However, right now they've stopped at a bakery and are standing in a very long line. Ash tells that the cakes better be worth it, she replies that her guidebook says that they are the best in the area. Suddenly, an comes bounding down the road. Ash looks it up in his Pokédex as it heads straight for them. The Arcanine leaps over everyone in the crowd; May watches it in amazement. The Legendary Pokémon starts to run off as May says that she wants to catch it. Just then, a voice calls out to Arcanine. Everyone looks to see Drew and his chasing it. He orders Flygon to use . Arcanine responds with a attack. Arcanine then uses to get away. Drew gets annoyed that the Arcanine got away. May wonders why Drew is in Kanto, so he tells her that he's there for the competition like real winners do. She gets mad as he shows her his newest Ribbon, one for the Kanto Grand Festival. Drew says he's going to go and get Arcanine and leaves with his Flygon. The group also leaves, May wanting to catch Arcanine to show Drew that she can. At the bakery, watches the group as they leave. The boss, who is the same one from the Hoenn League Championships, tells them to get working or they're fired. Meanwhile, Ash and the others follow as it searches for Arcanine. Mudkip finds it taking Pecha Berries and storing them for later. Arcanine starts to leave, so May sends out to get it. Combusken starts to catch it, but then Arcanine uses Extreme Speed and gets away. Brock suggests asking someone as they come to a woodsman's house. The man continues his chopping as the group approaches. They stop, afraid of the man; Ash walks up to him. Back at the bakery, the line continues to grow and the customers grow unhappy. The trio notices a large wedding cake on the counter. Jessie decides to take a taste and sticks her finger in the cake. James walks up and takes some for himself. Meowth also tries some cake, and eventually the trio eats half of it. At the old woodsman's house, the man tells them that he told a boy with a Flygon everything about Arcanine an hour previously. May asks if he'll tell them everything too. At the bakery, Team Rocket observes the cake, with several huge hunks missing. They try to reshape the cake, hoping no one would notice, but the cake doesn't look the same. The boss calls for them and tells them to bring him the cake. Instead of taking it to him, they hide it and he comes out to get it himself. He asks them where it is, so Wobbuffet opens its mouth and reveals the half-eaten cake. All four of them are fired and kicked out of the bakery. The woodsman tells Ash and his friends that the Arcanine never came down from the mountains until recently and that it goes to Pecha Trees and a local spring. Since all Pokémon have to drink sometime, the gang heads to the spring and hides in the bushes nearby. May says that she will use to battle it, Ash's stomach rumbles. Saying that it must be time for lunch, but May yells that he'll never eat lunch again if he's not quiet. A few minutes later, everyone is sitting down to lunch. Brock says that he made it with fresh vegetables from the woodsman as a rustle in the bushes gets everyone's attention. They look to see Arcanine drinking some water. It hears them and runs off quickly. As Team Rocket walks through the forest, they complain that they're hungry and that they could've been fired after lunch. Wobbuffet appears with four Pecha Berries in its arms. James thinks that it got one for all of them, but it eats them all. Jessie shakes her Pokémon and tells it to give them the location of the Pecha Trees. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends have stumbled onto the Pecha Trees. Everyone gathers in a circle as Brock draws out a map in the dirt. He points out that the east and west sides of the area are steep cliffs so the Arcanine must've come from north or south. He has May and Max go to the north end while he and Ash go to the south end, thinking they can divert the Arcanine to May if it comes their way. , , and Squirtle come out of their Poké Balls ready for battle. Arcanine decides to go south and Ash meets up with it first. He orders Corphish to use and Arcanine runs off. Brock orders a from Mudkip and it heads north. As May gets ready for Arcanine, she discovers that Squirtle is sleeping. She wakes it up and tells it to get ready. It stands at attention as Arcanine runs up. Arcanine uses and Squirtle returns to its Poké Ball. Max suggests that May should use some help from Munchlax's . Arcanine uses Extreme Speed to get away as Munchlax starts waving its hands. Munchlax gets Extreme Speed and catches up to Arcanine. May tells it to jump on top, but it runs past and starts gathering Pecha Berries at blinding speeds. Over in another part of the forest, Team Rocket scales down a mountain, following Wobbuffet's instructions as to where the Pecha Berries are. They safely make it to the bottom to see that all the Berries are gone. Arcanine runs past and comes up with an idea to give it to as a pillow to keep him warm at night. Ash and the others are now trying their last idea, going to the cliffs. They hide behind a rock, with Squirtle out, as Arcanine walks up the path to a ledge. May jumps out with Squirtle and corners Arcanine. But just when she thinks she's got it, Drew jumps in with Flygon. Arcanine jumps past the two and up a cliff. May and Drew argue for a bit until May tells Drew that she wants a battle for who gets Arcanine. Brock judges the match and tells them to begin. May orders Squirtle to use , which Flygon dodges by flying. Flygon then uses a attack. Squirtle tries to use to block but Flygon's Steel Wing hits and Squirtle begins to cry again. May picks it up as Drew walks towards the cliff where Arcanine went. Everyone climbs up to see that it's gone. But then they notice it up on a higher ledge. They climb up and see that Arcanine is feeding three babies. A net comes flying and grabs the Growlithe. Arcanine leaps onto the net, and gets captured in a second one. Team Rocket rejoices as Drew orders a Steel Wing. The balloon bursts and lands in a tree. Ash and Brock start to take out their Poké Balls but May stops them and says to let her and Drew take care of it. Flygon uses Steel Wing to break the nets and free the captives. James sends out and gets a needle-filled hug, before telling it to attack. Cacnea releases a , but Squirtle blocks with Bubble. Jessie sends in and orders a . Flygon blocks it with . James orders Cacnea to use , Flygon blocks Squirtle from getting hit. Squirtle hops onto Flygon as it flies into the air. It jumps off and smashes Dustox in a while Cacnea gets a Steel Wing from Flygon. May and Drew order Water Gun and Flamethrower respectively and Team Rocket is sent blasting off again. May decides not to capture Arcanine, and Drew also concedes. As the sun sets into the mountains, Drew tells May that she should enter the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. He tells her that he's going to go and get a new Pokémon to strengthen his team when she asks if he'll be there. As Drew leaves, Max checks the PokéNav and announces that Saffron City is close by. Ash says that they'll head for Saffron City first and they head out. Major events * and meet up with Drew again. * Drew is revealed to have earned his first Kanto Ribbon. * attempts to an , but decides against it later. * May's Squirtle is revealed to know and . * May learns that a Pokémon Contest will be held in Saffron City. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Drew * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Old woodsman * Team Rocket's employer * Cake shop customers Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Drew's) * (×3) * Trivia * The owner of the cake shop is very similar to, if not the same man who ran the Ever Grande Conference concession stands. * May's Combusken's Japanese voice actress in this episode was Rikako Aikawa, who was filling in for Chinami Nishimura. * This is the last episode to have Pete Zarustica voice Drew and Maddie Blaustein voice Ash's Corphish. * The English dub title is a reference to the idiom "On cloud nine". ** It could also be a reference to the Ability . Errors * When pops up after decides to catch for , the sound of it coming out of its Poké Ball can be heard even though it was already out. * In the scene where Team Rocket's balloon crashes, Arcanine is in the net with its . In the previous scene, Arcanine was captured after leaping onto the net containing its puppies with a different net. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon would not be affected by ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |he= |hi=Arcanine की कहानी |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 139 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew de:Wettlauf gegen die Zeit es:EP416 fr:AG139 ja:AG編第139話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第138集